


To Eriden We Go

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alice In Wonderland type of au, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, OC, boyxgirl, girlxgirl, smut maybe ?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's confusing, I know, but I'm just here to help you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Eriden We Go

"You don't have to go." I whimper, tightening the grip on my father's fragile hand. His hand is wrinkled but strong in my hand. I watch my dying father smile. I know it’s a forced smile, but even when he is about to leave this earth, he still smiles for my reassurance. 

"My time has come, son. I-" My dad chokes on his own words so that he cannot continue until he takes a few more breaths. 

"I love you, so much." My father's grip on my hand tightens one more time, before it becomes limp. Tears rush down my cheeks and I rest my head on our hands that are intertwined. My warm tears roll onto our hands as I hear my step-mom and brother sob quietly in the background. I feel my whole body shake in agony and despair as the sorrow rains on me like a storm. My father, he’s gone. Forever. The image soon becomes warped as I sit up on my bed, dripping in salty sweat and tears. My bare chest is cold, yet humid inside. I look around my dark room. The shades are closed, and it’s quiet. I look to my right bed stand to see that it is 5:50 in the morning, ten minutes before my alarm goes off. I sigh shakily and put my face in my hands. I think of my father’s death, and how it was two years ago. 

His pale face, his flimsy body laying on his death bed, that was my dad’s and step mom’s. I look up and dry my face with my rugged hands. I turn off my alarm and get up. I’m only in my boxers, and the cold air refreshes my body from the steamy bed that was my nightmare. In the dark room, I find my slippers, slip them on my feet, and make an attempt to find the doorknob leading to the hallway. I eventually find the knob and open the door. I shuffle down the dim hallway into the dark kitchen. I turn on the lights and the coffee machine. The coffee machine rumbles in awakening as I walk into my couch and chair crowded living room, if you even want to call it that. I find my orange and white cat, Butterball, perched on the left couch arm rest. I smile at my furry companion. Butterball looks back at me in return. I close and open my eyes slowly, as in a sign of love. 

Butterball does it back and I feel, for the first time in a long time, loved. I notice that the coffee machine has stopped rumbling, which means the coffee machine is ready to make me my first cup of the day. I shuffle back to the kitchen. I grab a mug, and began to brew some coffee. The scent of dark roast coffee fills the air. I exhale, trying to relax. I know I haven’t been able to relax for a while, well, more like “let go”. I obviously couldn’t, the stormy cloud up and over my head would sometimes drizzle, thunder, or just be cloudy. A ray of sunshine never shined upon me. It’s been a long time since that has happened. 

My coffee is done and I pick up the warm handle on my mug. I blow on the hot liquid and take a sip, slightly burning the tip of my tongue. I let the tip of my tongue be and I don’t even bother to put ice on it. I lazily walk over to the couch and sit down next to Butterball, who still remains on the couch arm rest. I sip on my dark coffee, but I still feel cold. I may be in Los Angeles, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be cold. I feel like someone is right behind me somehow, a cold shadow touching my shoulders. I look behind me just to see a tan wall and a little of the back of my maroon leather couch. 

“Maybe I’m just cold because, well I’m half naked.” I chuckle to myself, trying to convince myself that was it. I gather the strength to get up and I start down the hallway, setting down my coffee on my marble kitchen coffee on the way. I walk into my empty room. Every time I stroll into this room, an atmosphere of loneliness fills the air. This is where, I let the thought rest for a moment before I continue, the person used to be with me. I would rather not say anything else but the person. I go over to my light wooded drawers and pull out a Los Angeles Lakers teeshirt and black sweatpants. I feel the feeling of warmth spawn on my body where the fresh clothes lay on me. I walk out of my room and look at the closed door to the right of my room. I walk towards the dusty door. I hardly use this room. It’s filled with boxes of used or broken equipment, stuff that I still haven’t unpacked from my move. I don’t know why I’m so interested in this door, but something is drawing me towards it, like a magnet. I grip the dust layered knob and turn it slowly. I swing open the door slowly to discover a dust festival in my room. Dust and debris covers the boxes and shades in my room, the wooden floor is also dusted, looking like nobody has even set foot in the place, except for one place. Near the window. The window in the middle of the back wall, facing me. The shades are dusty, but not that place on the floor. It is perfectly clean. I run back to my room to get some socks. 

My mind races with psychotic thoughts. What if someone got into my apartment? But, that can’t be. I’m on the sixteenth floor. I quickly put on my socks and go back to the door. I place one foot on the dusty floor. Suddenly, under my feet a dust explosion comes from under my foot. I cough and sputter in disgust, but then I notice something. In the air the dust spells out one letter. I. Curious to see what will happen, despite the choking that will happen from the dust, I take another step. The dust explodes and forms in the air once again. Was. I excitedly take another step. Here. Another one. For. I take another step, eager to see what would spell out next. Nothing was spelled out in dust that time. 

I took another step in a different place. No word. Another step. No word again, not even a letter. What was that something, or someone here for? I turn back and scramble over to the boxes to see if this something or someone took anything. I discover wires, broken headphones and controllers, and old clothes. I choke on all of the dust as I search through the boxes. Nothing was missing out of all of the boxes, except for one. I looked over to my left to see a box has been left open. I crawled over to it and saw a couple of small gears were missing from a broken controller with a simple note left where the gears were. “Thanks. Much love, -Aa” I shook my head in disbelief.

“Jesus, what is this, Pretty Little Liars?” Creeped out, I walk out of the dusty room and close the door. My mind becomes boggled with confusion and astonishment. I look down the hall to see Butterball crawling towards me. Her paws pitter-pattering on the wooden floor. I try to smile, even though I’m on the verge of screaming in confusion. She sits in front of my sock covered feet and meows. I have heard that cats know when something isn’t right or when a human has strong negative or positive emotions. Right now, I don’t have a single clue if confusion is negative or positive. I carefully go around Butterball and I hear that she is following me. I grab my coffee off of the counter and discover that it is not as hot as when I left it. 

“How long was I in that room?” I mutter to myself. I take a sip of the lukewarm coffee and there Butterball was, perched right next to me. I look over to her and chuckle. She seems very human-esque, the way my lovely cat was sitting right beside me. My mind goes back to the note left in the destroyed controller. Who is Aa? Why did he, or she, need the gears? How did “Aa” get in the room in the first place? I sigh in confusion and I turn my attention to Butterball. 

“Have any idea, girl?” I ask my cat, as if she heard anything I thought, or if she even understood me. Butterball purrs in response and lays on the couch. I force a smile in a hope to lift my spirits and sit, thinking about Aa, and only Aa.


End file.
